Cinder Yusuke
by mz.vile
Summary: YAY! its my first fanfic okay this story is about the yu yu gang and they put a twist on cinderella. pleez rr


I would like to start off saying that this is my first fan fic it's the best I cold do so please R/R.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the yu yu gang no matter how hard I wish I will never own kurama and I also do not own Cinderella .

Mz.vile : okay every lets settle down please.

(everyone looks up wondering where the voice came from)

yusuke: where the hell did that voice come from

Hiei: how the hell am I supposed to know I was down here with you idiot

Keiko: children could you please shut up so we can figure it out

Hiei: whatever

Mz.vile thank you Keiko now as for you Hiei and Yusuke you will be punished for what you did

Hiei & Yusuke: what did we do

Mz.vile you said hell and you will be punished severely

Hiei :but you just said it yourself

Yusuke: oh yeah she did

Mz.vile: I have already accepted my punishment

Everyone : what!

Mz.vile: I have to stay here all day with y'all

(everyone looks astonished at the fact that their her punishment)

Mz.vile : okay people lets gather round so I can give parts out to every one

Everyone: parts for what

Mz.vile: the play of course why do you think you're here parts go as follows

Yusuke-Cinderella

(what) punishment dear

Hiei-mouse

(Damn you wench) I live to make you hate me

Kuwabara-godmother

(I'm a dude if you haven't noticed) oh sorry godfather (that's better)

Kurama-stepmother

(I am also a male if you haven't noticed) oh sorry I forgot again stepfather (that's much better.

Okay everyone else fill in all the smaller parts. Out of those does anyone need me to announce their parts

Sensui: I do

Mz.vile okay you're a step brother along with seaman okay on with the pl………

Everyone else: we do

Mz.vile okay all of your parts are as follows

Shizuru-queen

Botan-kings assistant

Genkai- conscious (like jiminy cricket)

Koenma-king

Mz.vile: anyone else in which I doubt there is , will be stage hands including you Ryu .

Ryu: come on do I have to

Mz.vile: what was the agreement

Ryu: I do what you say and you wont cause me bodily harm

Mz.vile: good puppy

Ryu: arrrrrrggghhh

Mz.vile: okay now lets begin

Kuwabara: how are we supposed to do that with no scripts

Mz.vile their on your seats if every one where sitting down their wouldn't be a problem

(everyone picks up their scripts)

Act1,scene1

Hiei-wake up Yusuke

Yusuke-I'm tired go away

Hiei- I'm a freakin mouse so wake up before I bite you

Yusuke-ha

(and rolls back over)

(chomp)

Yusuke-oowwwwwwww you bit me

Hiei- I never go back on my word

Yusuke-you could have warned me

Hiei- I did or didn't you hear me

(Mz.vile- anyways)

Yusuke- if you go away for ten minutes ill be up

Hiei-whatever I could careless

(10 minutes later)

Hiei- why do I bother this idiot wouldn't know 10 minutes if it slapped him

Yusuke-snoring

Hiei- he went back to sleep (bite)

Yusuke-ooowwww okay okay I'm up I'm up

Hiei- get down stairs and do your chores before I (flashes teeth)

Yusuke-okay okay

(Yusuke walks down stairs while Hiei continuously washes his mouth out saying blech and saying he'd never do that again he might get poisoned)

Kurama-(yelling) Yusuke, Yusuke we need our break fast or do you expect us to starve

Yusuke- yeah, yeah whatever like you could do some thing if I were to starve you

Mz.vile I heard that

(whatever)

Yusuke- Yusuke clean the dishes make the breakfast wash the terrace (what is a terrace anyways) they can tell me to do that stuff but its not like I ain't gonna break anything they should just let me sleep all day

Hiei- come on you dolt and feed me

Sensui- (yelling) Yusuke bring me my breakfast now

Seaman- (yelling) and don't for get the scones

Kurama- if anything goes wrong with breakfast like last time let's just say don't let anything go wrong

Yusuke- wow great acting kurama

Kurama- thanks I was just channeling hiei

Hiei- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mz.vile ahem

(yeah, yeah, yeah)

Yusuke- I'm comin and hiei boss me around like that again and I'll feed you to the cat

Hiei- you wouldn't

Yusuke- try me I never go back on my word

(hiei quickly goes hide under a cup on one of the trays )

Okay everybody what'd you think so far don't be too harsh it's a work in progress if you have any suggestions please review and I will take them into consideration. Thanks


End file.
